1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing program, an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method. The present invention more particularly relates to an information processing program, an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method, which apply an augmented reality technique.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-113746 discloses a game apparatus which displays a ball object together with a character on a game card, and which provides, in response to a player's operation performed on the game card, a representation in which a ball object rolling in a direction in accordance with an orientation of the game card and a plurality of pin objects displayed on another game card being knocked down.
The game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-113746 provides a representation merely indicating the ball object rolling on a plane, and thus a user cannot feel a sense of reality, as if the virtual object exists and is moving in a real space.